


Heartbeat Song

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Series: Feel the Dots Connecting [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A lot of fucking, DRINKING GAMES Y'ALL, F/F, and fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: In an attempt to get a story out of Patty, Holtz suggests the team play a drinking game. Good things ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> No need to read the first part of the series if you don't want to, but 3 things you should know:  
> -Erin and Holtz both have tattoos  
> -Holtz has nipple piercings (OBVI)  
> -Erin has...other piercings... :)

Patty wandered into the second floor of the firehouse and froze. She had come up to tell the team that she was heading home for the night when she saw Holtzmann pinning Erin face forward against a table.  

One of the blonde’s hands balanced them against the table while the other was deep in Erin’s unbuttoned jeans. The brunette had her head thrown back against Holtz’s shoulder where Holtz was leaving wet kisses up and down her stretched neck. Erin whisper-groaned and Holtz giggled into her neck. Holtz pulled her hand to Erin’s hip and they stayed still breathing heavily for a moment before Patty cleared her throat from the other side of the room. The two leaped apart, Erin’s face burning as she buttoned her pants and Hotlz shoving her hands in her pockets and biting her bottom lip from smiling while avoiding eye contact.  

“I do not EVER wanna see y’all gettin’ it on again in plain view. What you do in your own space is your business,” Patty said strongly. The two women nodded and Holtz flashed her a signature sultry smile.  

“Come on, Pattycakes! You’ve never had the urge at the office and just HAD to act on it?” Holtz quipped. 

“Nah,” she said, smacking her lips and crossing her arms. 

“Not even once,” Holtz asked, Erin punching her lightly on the shoulder to stop.  

Patty sighed heavily and shifted her weight. 

“One time. One time I did.” 

Holtz’s eyes went wide and a grin pursed her lips and she pushed Erin away and leaned herself against the table, propping her chin on one of her fists. 

“Do tell,” she said excitedly.  

“Hell nah,” Patty said back. “You’d have to get me very drunk.” 

Holtz nodded and stepped away from the table ducking away momentarily. Patty shot Erin a quizzical look, which Erin responded to with a slight shrug, her face still blushing pink. Holtz popped up from behind the table with two bottles of liquor and 3 shot glasses.  

“Holtzy why do you have two handles at the office?,” Patty asked her. Holtz only smiled in response, thrusting the bottles in her direction.   

“Come oooooon!” Holtz yelled. “One shot. Come on, just one,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. Patty raised a skeptical eyebrow in her direction but, never stepping down from a challenge, she pulled a clear bottle out of Holtzmann’s hand and took a pull straight from its mouth. Holtz whooped happily, grabbing the bottle from Patty and doing the same before passing it off to Erin who, still in a slight state of post-orgasm fuzzy-mindedness, shrugged again and followed suit. Holtz grinned widely at her team.  

Patty sighed heavily, a slightly joyous undertone accompanying it. “Fine,” she said. “I'm not going to ask again why this is here, I'm just going to enjoy it."  

Holtz whooped loudly again and yelled downstairs. 

"Abby!" Holtz yelled down the stairs. "Liquor! Upstairs! Now!"  

 

"Holtz, it's Thursday night," Abby yelled up the stairs. 

 

"Thirsty Thursday!" she yelled back down. 

 

Abby banged around downstairs for a moment before coming up with 2 more bottles in her hand. 

 

30 minutes later, the women each had a bottle in their laps and were giggling endlessly. 

 

"An-and then he yelled 'TAKE IT DOWN AND GET OUTTA HERE!'" Abby finished the punchline of her joke, causing a holler of laughter from the whole group.  

 

Holtzmann took another pull from her bottle of whiskey, the shot glasses having long been forgotten, and wiped her hand with the back of her mouth. 

 

"Okay Pattycakes, it's time." 

 

Patty shook her head furiously. "No way, you're not getting that story outta me yet." 

 

"Fine," Holtzmann huffed. "I have other methods. How about we play Never Have I Ever then?" 

 

Erin shot her a wide-eyed glance. The two had been together for a few months and had learned quite a lot quite fast. Erin knew about Holtz's weird sleeping habits and Holtz knew all of her anxiety triggers. They were in sync to the point that Erin could tell Holtz's mood by the machine she was working on each day. This game felt a little unfair for them, but Holtz shot her a sly grin and a wink making Erin's stomach knot up in excitement. She took a short swig from her bottle of Malibu, wincing a bit as it hit her sloshy stomach. She was well on her way to drunk, but couldn't care to stop. She was having fun with her family and the woman she loved (although she hadn't said it yet). 

 

“To clarify the rules, we all start with 10 fingers. You say something you’ve never done and if someone else has done it, they have to drink AND put down a finger. First one to zero loses. Also, if it’s a good enough story you HAVE to tell it.” 

The group nodded and looked at her start.  

“Okay…never have I ever…shit this is hard,” she said, a cockeyed smile crossing her lips. “Never have I ever built something that’s completely stable.” 

“Holtz, I don’t think that counts since the rest of us don’t really…build, per say,” Erin piped up.  

“Oooooookay, fine. Never have I ever kissed a guy. You. All. Drink.” She responded, pointing at each woman and watching them roll their eyes, take a drink and lower a finger. She giggled manically, yelling, “Abby’s turn, Abby’s turn!” 

Abby laughed in her direction, thinking for a moment.  

“Okay. Never have I ever kissed a girl.” 

Holtz frowned and mumbled an “unfair” under her breath before taking a big drink and lowering a finger. The group all turned to look at Erin and she half smiled and took a swig, putting another finger down.  

“Bi’s the way,” she said with a chuckle. “Never have I ever touched the Pacific Ocean.” 

Patty took a sip of her drink, sharing a quick story about a family trip to San Diego and Abby followed suit with a story about her time in Seattle. The game continued innocently enough, each woman slowly moving to one hand, then down to just a few fingers. Abby’s turn was next.  

“Never have I ever gotten a piercing other than my ears,” she said confidently.  

Erin’s face burned red as Holtz made direct eye contact with her, winking as she tipped her bottle back and took a large drink. The group was sufficiently drunk at this point, but not too drunk to skip the storytelling aspect of the game.  

“Okay, well now we have to share,” Patty said with a grin. “I got my belly button pierced when I was 19. Still there,” she added.  

Holtz put her bottle down and began to lift her shirt before Abby slapped an arm across her. “No way, Holtz. I’m not that drunk.” 

Holtz laughed loudly before grabbing her boobs and shaking them, accompanied by an eye roll from Patty and a sensual sigh from Erin. She snapped back from picturing Holtz naked to face the group, who were all staring and waiting for her answer.  

“Oh,” she said softly. “Ummm…belly button too. Yeah. Drunken 21st birthday present to myself,” she laughed.  

Holtz side-eyed her for a moment, knowing that this was a lie, before laughing softly and biting her own lip, suddenly feeling her stomach knot. The sound of Erin moaning her name as she licked a certain other piercing rang in a far part of her brain, causing her to shift her seating on the floor. Erin shot her a quizzical look, which she responded to with a wink, shifting once more as the warm feeling in her stomach spread downward.  

 

"Never have I ever slept with a coworker before Erin," Holtz blurted on her next turn. Erin turned beet red as Holtz licked her lips and shot her a smile. Turning back to the game, Holtz remembered that this question had been the origin of their drinking an hour ago now. She shot Patty a smug glance, watching her take a drink and knock another finger down.  

 

"Ohhh Patty, I think it's storytime," she singsonged. The taller woman shot her a frustrated glance, but gave in quickly, the liquor in her system kicking in. After a short story ending with a loud high five from Holtzmann, the game continued. Erin now had only one finger left. She giggled at her turn, hiccuping something about never having chugged a drink before. Holtz flashed her a smile and felt her stomach knotting more as she kept drinking and staring at Erin. The memory of their afternoon was fresh in her mind as she noted that Erin was about to lose.  

"New rule!" Holtz yelled, pausing the game. "Whoever loses has to make out with me," she said slyly, the group all looking at Erin. Her mouth went dry when she realized what was happening. When Abby's turn came up, she was determined to get Erin to lose.  

 

"I'm not even sorry about this," she prefaced. "Never have I ever slept with another woman."   
   
Erin's jaw dropped slightly as she realized she had officially lost the game.  

 

"Chug time, Gilbert," Holtz said, cheering her on. Erin lifted her bottle to her mouth, noting that there was really only about 3 shots left (the bottle had been almost gone when she had started anyway). She took a deep breath and swollowed the last of the bottle, hitting it on the ground a little to hard.  

 

"Time to kiss me!" Holtz yelled, crawling toward Erin on all fours and pressing their mouths together. As soon as Holtz's lips touched hers, Erin felt her whole body heat up. She raised a hand to Holtz's neck and pulled her even closer, forgetting about Patty and Abby.  

 

"Shit," Patty yipped. "Abby, I think it's time to go."   
 

Abby sighed and nodded at her, glancing once more at the other Ghostbusters, still attached at the lips,  

 

"Y'all know what I said about private space!" Patty yelled up the stairs as she and Abby stumbled slightly down.  

 

"Yes, Patty! We promise to only have sex on Abby's desk, not on yours!" Holtz yelled down.  

 

"Holtzmann don't you dare! Fuck you!" Abby yelled up.  

 

"I'm trying to fuck Erin actually," Holtz yelled one last time. Erin grinned at her cheekily before pulling the blonde by the shirt collar and connecting their lips again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in (waggles eyebrows suggestively) for a good time, y'all. I couldn't stop thinking about these two nerds with their tattoos and secrets and great sex. More on the way soon! This may get a rating bump at some point depending on how the next chapter turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a tempting game of Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Smutty smutty smut. NSFW.

Holtz vaguely heard Abby and Patty leave and somewhere in the back of her drunken mind made a note to text them to make sure they got home later. The thought slipped away quickly as Erin pulled Holtz on top of her, the two lying in the middle of the second floor lab space now. Erin's hands wandered swiftly all over Holtz's body touching all the places she knew the blonde was most sensitive.  

 

Holtz moaned softly in Erin's ear where she was leaving small kisses up and down the brunette's hairline.  

 

“Are you too drunk for this?” Erin whispered, pausing her ministrations.

 

“No,” Holtz whispered back. “I need you.”

 

Erin chuckled softly against her ear, picking up where she left off.

 

"Bedroom," Holtz said, her voice slightly strangled.  

 

"No fuckin' way," Erin said hotly. "They're gone. You made me sit through a whole drinking game thinking about having sex with you. I'm not waiting any longer," she said in the same tone, immediately dipping her hand into Holtz's pants and rubbing her clit. Holtz moaned loudly, finally indulging in her earlier cravings.  

 

"Erin Gilbert tops from the bottom," she breathed out. "Who knew?" 

 

With that, Erin pressed two fingers deep inside her, her other hand flying to the back of the blonde's neck, clutching at her hair and mussed shirt. Holtz moaned loudly from the back of her throat as Erin thrusted into her quickly. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she let them close focusing on the feeling bursting from her center. Erin’s hand stopped halfway inside her and she gritted her teeth, opening her eyes.

 

“Look at me,” Erin demanded.

 

Holtz bit her lip roughly as she made eye contact with her partner. Erin picked up speed again quickly feeling Holtz’s muscles tightening around her fingers. The blonde was curling her fingers into the ground, barely keeping her balance as she came undone and watched Erin’s eyes grow darker. Her breathing was rough and she was beginning to see stars in her vision.

 

Without warning, Erin pushed her fingers deeper and curled them forward. "Fuuuuuuck, Erin!" Holtz half yelled, her orgasm hitting her hard and forcing her eyes to close.

 

Erin held her fingers in place, loving the feeling of the other woman crashing around her. Holtz's arms gave out under her and she collapsed on top of Erin, moving one of her hands to stroke the brunette’s hair and the other to trail down her body.

 

She calmed down momentarily before Erin moved her hand slowly again. She pulled her fingers out just a bit and pressed them in again, slowly but surely building Holtz up again. Holtz hooked one of her arms around Erin's neck to keep them close and put the other on the ground. She used that leverage to press herself back onto Erin's hand, every beat hitting a perfect spot inside her.

 

"Right there," she whispered hotly in Erin's ear. Erin wrapped her free arm around Holtz's waist, letting her hand rest on her lower back and guide her hips.

 

"Erin, please don't stop. Please don't fucking stop," she said, her words beginning to stumble as they fell from her lips. She bit into Holtz's neck suddenly, causing another strangled groan as Holtz came again, collapsing on top of her and rolling to the side, knocking over a leftover liquor bottle next to them. The two breathed heavily on the floor of the lab in silence, drunkenly grinning at each other.

 

“Hey,” Erin whispered. “We can go to the room now, if you’d like. There’s some…good stuff in there,” she said, her voice inching up toward the end. Holtzmann’s mind buzzed. Her post-sex brain was foggy and her drunk brain was thinking a thousand miles a second. She couldn’t decide what to do in the moment, so she did what she had become quickly accustomed to in times of high stress — she pulled Erin’s face close and kissed her. She kissed her softly, still tasting the coconut rum on her lips. Her thumb ran small circles over Erin’s cheek as she continued lightly pressing their lips together, a small hum of contentedness escaping through Erin’s breath. Holtzmann’s mind cleared slowly, reality coming back to her with each tender touch.

 

"Let's go," she whispered against Erin's lips. The two stood up slowly, Holtzmann's completely disheveled clothes making them laugh lightly. Holtz entwined their fingers loosely leading Erin toward the room where they had sat so recently, yet so long ago. Holtz remembered the soft skin of Erin's ribs against her forehead, remembered the slightly raised texture of the marking on her shoulder, remembered watching goosebumps trail all over her body the first time they kissed.

 

Holtz's memory worked in this way — moments, like photographs, always sticking in different bits of her brain, being tipped toward the front of her mind by small touches and soft words. A burst of memories was playing across the screen of her mind as she pulled Erin through the doorway and into the brunette's bed where they had spent many nights since the first.

 

She opened the door and let Erin dance through the doorway, a goofy smile plastering her face. Holtz paused before entering, taking in all of the small details of Erin in her looser moments. She held onto these details for the times when she was frustrated and angry, knowing that the memory of Erin's small finger dances and her shy smile could soothe her mind in the toughest moments.

 

_This is it. I'm happy. This is happy._

 

Erin reached out to pull her into the room, the blonde shutting the door behind them and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, reaching up just slightly to kiss her. Erin giggled against her lips and pulled away, slowly undressing herself, and dancing to a song in her head as she did so. Holtz's mouth went dry, her head becoming foggy with the mix of alcohol, sex and a beautiful partner stripping for her.

 

She watched every movement with an intensity that made Erin's whole body prickle. The brunette pulled her shirt slowly over her head, swayed her hips and rolled her shoulders. She shimmied out of her jeans leaving her in a cotton bra and underwear. She met Holtz's eyes studying and smiled softly.

 

"I have a surprise," Erin whispered. "Close your eyes."

 

Holtz nodded obediently, staying still and closing her eyes. She heard some drawers open and close before a small whisper of "open" met her ears. Before her, Erin stood in a matching lace bra and underwear set.

 

"What do you think?" The brunette asked shyly, popping her hip slightly.

 

Holtz's mouth dropped open. Her brain cleared completely, unable to take in anything except Erin. Erin, who wore matching cotton underwear and bra sets every single day. Erin, who wore tweed skirts and tiny bow ties. Erin, who had just fucked her on the floor of their office, was standing in front of her, breasts swelling over the top of her bra, skin covered in nervous goosebumps.

 

Erin did a slow spin, letting Holtz take in the full effect. Holtz's eyes crawled her body taking in the small details of the ensemble: the black lace that grazed the curve of her ass, the pink fabric peeking at the top of the bra and the small bow on the waistband of the underwear.

 

"Holtz, your mouth," Erin whispered. Holtz raised her hand to the bottom of her chin and pressed her jaw back together, eyes still raking up and down the other woman.

 

"This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me, Erin," she said seriously, her composure faltering momentarily with a smile. Erin grinned back at her and held out her hand to pull Holtz toward the bed. Holtz caught the familiar scent of Erin's coconut lotion and couldn't hold back.

 

She pushed Erin back onto the bed, crawling up her body with her tongue and lips leaving a trail on the way. She reached a straddle position on top of her partner and leaned down to nip at her earlobe, a spot she had learned very quickly was a weak one. She felt Erin squirm underneath her as she whispered in her ear, "Time to finish what I started earlier."

 

Erin let out a breathy laugh in her ear that sent Holtz's brain back to the first time Erin had danced in their old HQ to DeBarge. Holtz had been so excited by their whole lives at that moment, she had wanted to kiss Erin then and there. She couldn't at that time, so she used the present time to make up for it. She wrapped her arms all the way around Erin's ribs, kissing her hard and slow, relishing the way the brunette's hips were pressing up slowly, seeking any contact.

 

"H-Holtz," Erin whispered against her mouth. The blonde pulled away slightly to meet her partner's eyes. "Can you…ummm…I have a vibrator. It's…it's the best. Can you use it on me?"

 

Holtz grinned and bit her bottom lip.

 

"Whatever makes you scream, I'm up for," she said with a wink. Erin laughed lightly and reached into a box under the bed, pulling out a white and pink vibrator. Holtz took it from her and sat up, still straddling her, and studied the object for a moment.

 

"You know, I could make this work like, 3 times better than it already does," she said nonchalantly.

 

"Holtz, I don't need a nuclear reactor vibrator. Especially with the piercing. I promise," Erin said with a sly grin. Holtz shrugged and slid down her body, pulling her underwear off and noting that the pink silk was much darker in the center.

 

"Hey Erin?" she asked softly, helping position her. Erin looked through her legs to see Holtz's eyes, darker than usual, and watched her lick her lips. "How turned on do you get fucking me?"

 

Erin bit her lip this time and responded softly, "Really turned on. Like, really, really turned on. You’ve never noticed before and it's only happened twice but…seeing you cum gets me off. It's a religious experience, Holtz. You should watch in a mirror some time," she added with a wink.

 

"What makes you think I haven't?" Holtz said quickly before flipping the small toy on low and pressing it softly on Erin's piercing. Remembering that their other coworkers were out for the evening and she could be as loud as she wanted, Erin growled loudly, aware that she was vaguely putting on a show and hamming it up.

 

"Faster," she whispered. Holtz increased the speed and slid one finger inside Erin, pressing it into the spot that she knew would cause a --

 

“Fuck,” Erin half-moaned, half-yelped at the contact. Her heartbeat hammered in her ears, making a rhythm that she rolled her hips against Holtz's hand to. Holtz responded, moving the vibrator in time and pressing another finger to the same spot. She watched Erin slowly unfold with her mouth watering, the brunette's moans getting higher and higher until she pressed her hips up hard and let out a breathy scream.

 

Holtz switched off the small machine and tossed it on the ground, pulling her fingers out slowly. She crawled back up the bed where Erin caught her hand and pressed the two wet fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off quickly. Holtz grinned at her and caught her lips in a kiss. Erin playfully tweaked Holtz's nipple through her shirt, suddenly realizing that her girlfriend was still fully clothed.

 

She paused.

 

_Girlfriend._

 

She smiled. She kissed Holtz and slowly undressed her.

 

_Girlfriend._

 

She could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! I've got the next piece in this series planned, just have to do the execution bit. Coming soon!


End file.
